User talk:Nectaria
/Archive 1/ /Archive 2/ /Archive 3/ /Archive 4/ ---- Hi! Mariothecool2 here. no i'm not Pikachu700. i just made the mistake of writing my message on his talk page. Mariothecool2 (talk) 04:10, December 29, 2014 (UTC) Hmm... So, you're not Pikachu700? OK, don't worry about it because I will not block you at all :). Thanks for your message. Nectaria (talk) 04:16, December 29, 2014 (UTC) yeah. he asked me to put that message there for him since he's no longer able too as you can see. someone blocked him for no reason. it was Shockstorm. so yeah i put that message there for him but forgot to mark it as mine. Mariothecool2 (talk) 06:30, December 29, 2014 (UTC) OK, I see! It seems that you and Pikachu700 are friends or (maybe?) siblings. Well, the reason why he was blocked by Shockstorm is because he vandalized some pages and also posted some fan-arts to the pages. Fan-arts are not allowed to be posted on a pokémon page but it is allowed on an user page or on a blog. Nectaria (talk) 06:46, December 29, 2014 (UTC) Cities Hey, if you got the time, can you do these edits on cities (with Gyms)? It is just the base template has been changed. Energy ''X'' 14:22, December 30, 2014 (UTC) OK, I will do these edits later but not now. Thanks for your message. Nectaria (talk) 14:32, December 30, 2014 (UTC) Hey Nect yep, I saw them and to me, the animation looks terrible, for the poster. Have you seen the news on the new Yu-Gi-Oh movie coming out in 2016? Ellis99 CODE ' ' 16:11, December 30, 2014 (UTC) Hmm... OK, I see! It seems that you're not a fan of Adventure series. I wonder what new Digimon season you would to see instead? New series with different characters or sequels to other seasons like Tamers or Frontier? No, I have not heard of this new Yu-Gi-Oh! movie before but from which series is this movie from? Original? GX? 5D? or Zexal? Just wondering. Nectaria (talk) 16:52, December 30, 2014 (UTC) It's based on the original series but set after Atem left to go to the other side. I'm a fan of the storyline of Adventures but, I haven't seen it before. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 11:02, December 31, 2014 (UTC) Ah, OK! Huh, really? I thought that Adventure series was your least favorite because you like this series less than other Digimon series 0_0. Speaking of Yu-Gi-Oh, I have read the informations about this new movie before you told me about it. So, the original Yu-Gi-Oh series got another movie like how Adventure got another "alternative" sequel. Too bad that's the original Pokémon anime series didn't get another movie or a remake (It's not bad to see Ash in his original outfit again). OK, Thanks for answering me ^_^. Nectaria (talk) 11:53, December 31, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, I think that if memory serves me right that two years ago, Pokémon re-mastered the original movie for Blu-ray. Could you tell also why Shock banned The lone and Legacyhunter because I didn't see them doing anything wrong? Ellis99 CODE ' ' 12:06, December 31, 2014 (UTC) Well, I'm not counting the remastered versions as new because they're the same movies in HD or with more lighter quality. He banned them because they have been on the chat many times. The lone shadowbat didn't edit any pages. Legacyhunters only sent messages to random users' talk pages about the chat (he also send messages to users who have never joined or never contributed on this wiki) and he never edited any random pages. Nectaria (talk) 12:28, December 31, 2014 (UTC) Ah, I see. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 12:35, December 31, 2014 (UTC) Transparent Hey how can I give a picture a transparent background?--Kyurem147 (talk) 02:49, December 31, 2014 (UTC) So, you want to learn about it, Kyu :P? Well, you can remove the white background using Paint.NET. First use the magic wand then go to the "Edit" and click on the button that says "Erase Selection". Hope this helps you. Nectaria (talk) 06:05, December 31, 2014 (UTC) Yes I want to learn. What's Paint.NET and how do I get to it? Is it something I download?--Kyurem147 (talk) 06:29, December 31, 2014 (UTC) Yes, you can download it on a site that is called getpaint.net. Go to search paint.net download and you can find it easily. Nectaria (talk) 06:33, December 31, 2014 (UTC) I got it. I'll get to it right away.--Kyurem147 (talk) 06:42, December 31, 2014 (UTC) I think I got all the anime images.--Kyurem147 (talk) 06:53, January 2, 2015 (UTC) Huh? What do you mean? I think you missed some other anime image that have white background. You should work on the game images too. Nectaria (talk) 07:07, January 2, 2015 (UTC) What do you mean the game pics and what did I miss?--Kyurem147 (talk) 07:23, January 2, 2015 (UTC) Anything that come from the games like from the main or spin-off series. As for anime images, please go to look on every pokémon pages again and see that some anime images have still white background like on Pikachu's page. Nectaria (talk) 07:31, January 2, 2015 (UTC) Ok if you mean games like Pokémon XD see I found those game ones in PNG or JPG. I think they should stay the way they are.--Kyurem147 (talk) 07:41, January 2, 2015 (UTC) Why? I don't think games images in transparent backgrounds looks bad. I think you should do the ones that are in png because they can be transparent. Nectaria (talk) 07:59, January 2, 2015 (UTC) Ok I'll only do PNG's. They're be a lot replacing and delete tags.--Kyurem147 (talk) 08:02, January 2, 2015 (UTC) Mega Item Images Can you make the images have clear backgrounds? Ellis99 CODE ' ' 12:24, December 31, 2014 (UTC) So, you want me to upload transparent versions of the Mega Evolution items? OK, I'm going to upload them if you want to. Thanks for your message. Nectaria (talk) 12:38, December 31, 2014 (UTC) Please tell me which of Mega Evolution Items have white background? Just wondering. Nectaria (talk) 12:42, December 31, 2014 (UTC) These four: File:Calem Mega Ring.png, File:Serena Mega Ring.png, File:Brendan Mega Bracelet.png, File:May Mega Bracelet.png. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 13:19, December 31, 2014 (UTC) OK, I see but the last two images are already transparent. I'm a little confused >_<. Don't worry, I will upload transparent versions of the first two images. Thanks for answering me ^_^. Nectaria (talk) 13:27, December 31, 2014 (UTC) Oh, I didn't realize the last two were transparent? Oh well. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 13:30, December 31, 2014 (UTC) New Message Wall Hey Nectaria, I just wanted to know why we can't have the new message dashboard? Drakenkaul' 10:07, January 3, 2015 (UTC)' Because not all users prefer to have that feature (I mean't that not all users like this feature). The truth is that I don't like this feature as much as the talk pages. Nectaria (talk) 10:23, January 3, 2015 (UTC) FOB Would you like to do the FOB this time? Energy ''X'' 11:22, January 4, 2015 (UTC) Hmm...OK, maybe I will try my best to do this next FOB blog. Should I create this blog today? Just wondering. Nectaria (talk) 11:41, January 4, 2015 (UTC) Ach, no! It was supposed to be the semi-finals, pairing the winners that move to finals. Energy ''X'' 12:26, January 4, 2015 (UTC) Sorry, you can fix my mistakes if you want to. My bad >_<. Nectaria (talk) 12:29, January 4, 2015 (UTC) Reply Thanks for congratulating me on becoming a FU! Actually, I didn't really like the manga overall but when I started to make the DPA chapters/pages here on the wiki and reading more of the DPA volumes, I began to love reading the manga and started reading other Pokémon mangas. I am continue my work here on the mangas by adding pages and info, hoping I am able to keep that up!--Lordranged7 (talk) 18:06, January 4, 2015 (UTC) No problem ^_^. It's great to see you working on other non-DPA manga pages. OK, thanks for answering me. Nectaria (talk) 18:11, January 4, 2015 (UTC) No problem!--Lordranged7 (talk) 21:16, January 4, 2015 (UTC) Misunderstanding I'm sorry Nectaria. I was in a bad mood because I got sick and tired of Kyurem147 always getting rid of the pictures I'm trying to upload on this wikia. I found really nice looking pictures on http://attackdex.blogspot.com/, but he keeps saying they are from Bulbapedia which in fact they are not. I didn't mean to upset you and cause you to worry about me, it's just that Kyurem147 gets on my nerves sometimes. I'm still staying and I'm still going to work on the episode articles. DragonSpore18 (talk) 19:04 January 4, 2015 Sorry about that, I looked that site. Most of their pictures are from bulb images I know same size and quality.--Kyurem147 (talk) 19:15, January 4, 2015 (UTC) OK, I see! I'm so glad that you will not leave at all :). I wonder why he thinks that those images are from Bulbapedia? Of course, not all of those images come from Bulbapedia. Yes, I noticed him tagging the images for deletions everytime when he uploaded his versions of the images. I agree that he need to stop doing this work. Thanks for answering me. Nectaria (talk) 19:17, January 4, 2015 (UTC) You're welcome. And it's true that not all images are from Bulbapedia and they do have the same size and quality. But, he believes that uploading them from attackdex.blogspot.com is just like uploading the ones from Bulbapedia. So, can you tell Energy X to give Kyurem147 a warning to stop deleting the pictures from attackdex.blogspot.com and stop tagging them to deletion just because they are from a different website besides Bulbapedia? Please? DragonSpore18 (talk) 19:30 January 4, 2015 OK, I'm going to tell Energy to give him a warning to stop doing that annoying work later but not now because I'm busy with my work. Nectaria (talk) 19:42, January 4, 2015 (UTC) :Hey, sorry to butt in but, the images that Bulba use are from Filb.de. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 19:56, January 4, 2015 (UTC) :Hmm... Are you sure that the images from Filb.de are the same as Bulbapedia? How do you know that? Please show me an image from both sites. Well, not all images from Bulbapedia were taken from Filb.de. Nectaria (talk) 20:03, January 4, 2015 (UTC) ::Looks like I was wrong, just checked, sorry 'bout that. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 09:00, January 5, 2015 (UTC) ::OK, I see! I wonder why do you thought that the images from Filb.de were the same as the Bulbapedia ones? I know that many of them were different images compared to Bulb's images. Thanks for your reply. Nectaria (talk) 09:23, January 5, 2015 (UTC) I think it's because I saw two pics that looked like they were the same size a while back. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 09:25, January 5, 2015 (UTC) Hmmm....OK! Please tell me from which episode it was and which characters were in it? Just wondering. Nectaria (talk) 09:31, January 5, 2015 (UTC) Block Can you block this user, he keeps inserting rubbish. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 14:37, January 8, 2015 (UTC) Yes, I noticed that he inserted some nonsenses to some pages. OK, I blocked him. Thanks fo your message, Ellis. Nectaria (talk) 15:50, January 8, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks and can you restore the Pokepower:Project Organize page too. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 15:51, January 8, 2015 (UTC) :Why? Yes, I know that Shockstorm deleted this page but I'm afraid that he will get mad at me for restoring this page T_T. Nectaria (talk) 16:00, January 8, 2015 (UTC) ::Okay. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 16:01, January 8, 2015 (UTC) Hey! Do you like this template I made for the ORAS chapter? Template:ORAS. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 16:42, January 8, 2015 (UTC) Yes, I like it. Well, I checked this template before you send this message to me. Thanks for replying me again. Nectaria (talk) 16:52, January 8, 2015 (UTC) Thanks. I'm going to be making more over the coming months. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 16:54, January 8, 2015 (UTC) January 25 Hi Nectaria! Hoping you're having a good time, I'm excited because the Wiki's birthday is coming soon. It's crazy, isn't it? I checked out of curiosity and found out it is on January 25, and it's not just a year more, it's its tenth birthday! Jellochuu created it 10 years ago. So, in honor of this occasion, I'm working on a wordmark exclusive for the anniversary. The plan is to replace the Poké Ball and create another one with "Happy 10th Anniversary!!!". However, since I don't want to mess everything up, I want it to be examined first, and other users say their opinion if it's okay or if something should be changed or added. Since it's 10 years, I would like to do some other changes to the Wiki, however, I'm not really sure of what could be. Maybe you can think of something and together we can organize something to make the Wiki celebrate. We're creating a forum. We must hurry up. I've left messages to Shockstorm, Avingon and Energy X asking for their help. Also, I'm about to tell CzechOut. Greetings! Adrián Perry GZ 03:34, January 9, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for sending this message, Adrian Perry! Yes, I knew that this wiki was made in 2005 but it's great to hear that Jellochu created it on 25th January. Well, I think that you're good at creating wordmarks. I can't wait to see the new 10th Anniversary wordmark. Nectaria (talk) 03:46, January 9, 2015 (UTC) I noticed that you wanted to send this message to Ellis too before you realize that he was blocked by Avingnon and Shockstorm. I'm afraid to tell you that but I was also unhappy with the block :(. Well, I only block vandals and bad users but not good users like Ellis. Nectaria (talk) 04:12, January 9, 2015 (UTC) :Well, yes. I was also surprised that he was blocked. But he must have done something, I know neither Avignon or Shockstorm would block him for no reason at all. Anyway, do you think you could help me with the part of the forum? Please let me know so I add everything needed. Also, I'm having a friend help us, he's joining Wikia soon and has been giving me his opinions and suggestions about the wordmark and some other things. Adrián Perry GZ 04:51, January 10, 2015 (UTC) :Hmm... Sadly, I have no any ideas for the new wordmark. It's interesting to hear that a friend of yours will join on this wiki to help us. That's great! Thanks for replying me again. Nectaria (talk) 05:04, January 10, 2015 (UTC) Manga characters Yeah, go ahead, though I'd prefer if the pages were separated, like making a page "Samurai (ETP)" or "A.J. (ETP)" to make some distinction between manga and anime. Energy ''X'' 17:07, January 9, 2015 (UTC) Cool! Thanks but tell me what should I name the category page? It's fine to name it as "The Electric Tale of Pikachu characters"? OK, I will create some pages for some characters later but what about some anime who have different names in the manga version like Ruby and Oswald? Those two characters were named as Pamela and Orville in this manga but they're the same characters as their anime counterparts. Ritchie's name is spelled without a "t" but it's okay to name his page as "Ritchie (ETP)"? I think May Oak should have her own page instead of being listed to Daisy Oak's page. Well, there are some characters who only appeared in a flashback cameo like Koga and Aya. I don't think those two should have their own ETOP pages. Nectaria (talk) 17:46, January 9, 2015 (UTC) Well, just make the new pages and tag them with (ETP), as said. Unless, the names differ, like Richie and Ritchie or May Oak and Daisy Oak. Energy ''X'' 20:36, January 9, 2015 (UTC) Hmm... OK, I will create them later because I have some other works to do. Thanks for answering me. Nectaria (talk) 20:49, January 9, 2015 (UTC) Re:Hi, Lordranged! Thanks for saying that I did a good job on the Adventures pages, still need to add many pages though. I think you do a great job on the ETOP manga and the category is nice too!--Lordranged7 (talk) 07:20, January 10, 2015 (UTC)